Renesmee's Journal
by stormdog11
Summary: Sequel to Renesmee's Diary. You don't have to read Renesmee's Diary but you should. This Time Tanya, Kate and Nahuel read it. They tell The Cullen Family. 3-SHOT WITH PROLOGUE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated K for some language.
1. Proulgue

**Renesmee's Journal**

**Okay this is the sequel to Renesmee's Diary. It had been a year later since that happened with her family and her.**

**Summery: Renesmee got a journal from her mom. She had it for 4months. Now she is writing about her daily life. But what if Tanya's clan reads it and tells the Cullen family. This is a THREE-SHOT with a PROLOGUE. **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Renesmee's Pov~

We were at Tanya's house. It was boring. I was so bored. I was sitting at there kitchen table. I had my journal and I had my pen in my hands. I was writing in cursive. I was writing really quickly that a fright scared me. "Nahuel." I breathe when he scared me.

"Nessie let's go on a walk together." I set my diary down. I get up and go on a walk. "So how are you today? I am doing great." He takes me hand and I pull away.

"I am doing well." I say. I stay about a little ways from him because I am dating Jake. "So why are you visiting Tanya's clan today? Is it because I am recently here?" I asked and he shrugged. "I am just asking and don't want to be rude you know." I truthfully say.

Then we walk deeper in the woods. We start heading back. "Nessie." Calmly Nahuel said. Then he kissed me against my will. He let go and walked up to Tanya's house. I roll my eyes.

"Renesmee, it is time to leave!" My mom called me to get in the car. I go running in the car and jumping in the car. We left to home.

* * *

**She left something. Left her journal. **

**I want one reveiw.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got 1 review **

**Thanks to my favorite reviewer Candi Marie Cullen. **

**

* * *

**

Finding and Snooping

Chapter 1

Tanya watched Bella, Edward, and Renesmee car left down the road zooming. She began to just walk. When Tanya got to the kitchen she saw Renesmee's diary laying there closed on the table. She would have to call them tonight and tell them. They would pick it up tomorrow or she would go there and see Edward.

Nahuel saw Tanya pick of the diary. "Tanya, this is a one chance when you can read what Renesmee thinks and loves. We should do it." He tempted her. "Come on we can all read it and get Renesmee in trouble and Edward get mad and you help him, and then get Bella mad." He tempted her more.

"FINE!" She agreed. "Everyone down here because we are reading Renesmee's diary." She said. Kate came down and surrounded the table with Tanya and Nahuel. She flipped through the diary. "Dear Journal, I was at Jacob's house normally. I asked about more about the imprint. He answered. Then he kissed me on lips. We made out for like 7 minutes. It was the best time of my life. Love Renesmee." Tanya read.

Kate took the journal. She flipped and flipped. "Dear Journal, I am in love with Jacob. My parents don't know how in love we are but Jacob imprinted on me. He is the best dog ever. I love him. But I couldn't spend time with him because he has stuff. L Love Renesmee.

Nahuel took the journal next. "Dear Journal, I am lost in my world. My parents left so I went and spend the night a Jake's house! It was fun! We watched the movie The Notebook. It was a sad one. Then I went to Jake's room and we played video games for 3 hours. Then I slept with Jake! We had sex! Let's hope I'm not pregnant! Love Renesmee." Kate, Tanya, and Nahuel mouths were wide open.

"What is Jacob anyways?" Kate asked.

"She said dog but she kisses him. Nahuel she won't go out with you because she is going out with a werewolf!" Tanya yelled. She snatched the journal from Nahuel. "Dear Journal, I missed my period! I got a pregnancy test but I don't want to take it! I will take it soon and find out tomorrow! Love Renesmee." Tanya read. She flipped the next page. Then Kate snatched it.

"Dear Journal, I took the pregnancy test. I was too scared to look at it. So I threw it away and didn't look at it. But I got a new one. Doing it tomorrow! Love Renesmee." Kate read. Nahuel took it from Kate.

"Dear Journal, I took the pregnancy test and it said…I was PREGNANT! I am pregnant. I took it 9 times and it said I was pregnant. I told Jake and he said we would work it out. I don't know how to tell my parents. I am going to Jake's house so we can talk. Love Renesmee." He read.

Kate flipped to the last page. "Dear Journal, I will tell my parents when I am in labor. Then they would worry about me and not yell. Love Renesmee." Tanya read.

"We have to tell her parents!" Kate yelled. They all agreed.

* * *

**I want 1 review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I got 1 AWESOME review. **

**Thanks to my favorite reviewer Candi Marie Cullen. **

**

* * *

**

Driving and Telling

Chapter 2

Tanya was driving while Kate was in passenger seat and Nahuel was in back. Tanya was driving way over the speed limit. They just drove for 2 hours straight talking how they would tell her family. "How about this." Tanya said. "We found her journal lying around and we read it and it had stuff in there that surprised me." She said. "Then we tell what it said kinda." They all agreed.

When the got there about 8pm they pulled up in the driveway. Bella opened the door. "Hi! What are you doing here?" Nahuel hold up the journal and. "Oh." She says.

They came in. "Edward, do you know what your daughter been doing?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe." He replied.

"What?" Kate asked. He shrugged. "We know because she left it and we read it because...I don't know." Kate said. "Well did you know she made out with the guy Jacob for like 7 minutes?" She asked.

"No." He replied. Now the whole Cullen family was in the room but Renesmee wasn't here.

"Did you know when you were gone she went to Jake's house and had sex." Nahuel said.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Did you know she got pregnancy test and missed her period?" Tanya asked. "That she is pregnant?" She asked.

"What? I and Renesmee are going to have a talk. You guys are welcome to stay over the night. She is sleeping over at Claire's helping Jacob and some friends watch her and are hanging out." He said.

Renesmee was sitting on Jake's lap while Quil was next to Jake with Claire on his lap. The rest of the werewolf friends left. They watched Bolt and now they were watching Cars. Claire was 10 years old. "Quil, I'm hungry." Then he and her left to get food.

"Jake, when will I tell my parents?" Nessie asked him.

"Whenever you want." He kissed her softly on the lips and she fell asleep in his lap that moment.

* * *

**I picked those movies because I love the **

**Movie Bolt and I just saw the movie Cars. **

**Anyways what will happen next?**

**Want one review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever. **

**I got 1 review!**

**Thanks to** **gracattack**

* * *

Talking

Chapter 3

Renesmee was getting a drive home from Jacob back to her house. "Jake, you are going to tell my parents with me." He nods. When they both get in the house the whole family was sitting even Kate, Tanya, and Nahuel was here. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Nessie Asked.

"We brought back your journal. It had some good stuff." Tanya replied. Then Nessie is wide eyed. She knew what was going on.

"Anything to tell us?" Edward asked.

"Yea." She sits on the edge of the couch. Jacob just leans against the wall. "I'm pregnant." Renesmee just says it.

"When were you going to tell us? Why did you do it? What made you think you could do it? What is going on with you and Jake?" Edward asked a bunch of questions. "Jake, why would you do it?" Jake just looks down.

"I was thinking of telling you today or next week. I did it because you made me mad. I thought I could do it to make you made but then I was too scared to tell you. Jake and I are dating and becoming more serious." She answered all the questions her father asked.

"She said she wanted to do it so I respected her." Jake answered.

"How did you find out?" Edward pointed at Tanya, Kate, and Nahuel. "I hate you Nahuel! I know it was your idea! Bitch!" Renesmee yelled at Nahuel.

"She forgives you all but you Nahuel." Nahuel frowned. "You guys can leave." Edward ordered. "Jacob! Why are you getting my daughter in cussing? I hate you for changing her!" He yelled.

"Hey, I only say damn, shit, bitch, goddamn it, dammit, and fucking." Jacob answered.

"Renesmee, you're grounded for 2 weeks for cussing." Edward yelled. "You to mutt!" He snapped.

* * *

**The End. **

**May be sequel if I get a review saying to do the last book to this. **


End file.
